The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Wisteria plant, botanically known as Wisteria floribunda ‘Betty Tam’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Betty Tam’. The new cultivar represents a new Japanese wisteria grown as a vine or shrub for landscape use.
‘Betty Tam’ was discovered by the inventor in Claremore, Okla. in 1950 as a whole plant mutation derived from seed sown from unnamed plants of Wisteria floribunda. The new cultivar was observed over a period of 40 years and subsequently grafted onto understock for further evaluation.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by grafting in Tulsa, Okla., by the inventor in 1996. Asexual reproduction by grafting and stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar to be stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.